


Golden Ring

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Rings, Drabble, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Golden Ring

**Golden Ring**

It had been a lovely Christmas including the requisite visit to the Burrow. Back home again, Severus and Harry were entwined in front of the fire. Harry could hear his lover’s heart beating as he rested his head against the man’s chest.

Severus stirred and fished into his pocket for a small box. “Harry, I have something for you,” he said his voice full of emotion.

Harry looked at the box and then into Severus’s eyes as his own began to fill. He opened the box slowly and opened his eyes wide in surprise at the beautiful gold...cock ring.


End file.
